A New Breath
by charmingjen
Summary: The first in it's series, A New Breath follows the episode Supernatural 2.01 with a bit of a ChloeSmallville mixture. She helps Dean and Sam communicate with each other, but in the end is left feeling alone and comes to a drastic decision.


**Title:** A New Breath (1/?)  
**Series:** Only In A Dream Series  
**Rating:** PG (maybe PG-13 for language)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Sam/Chloe (Sam/Chloe)  
**Notes/Disclaimers/Summary:** This started off as a Dean/Chloe fic, but turned into Sam/Chloe. My mind works really weird sometimes. Anyways, all characters are not mine, nor do I claim ownership to them. Spoilers up to 2.01 Supernatural & Season 6 of Smallville just to be on the safe side. It follows the episode Supernatural 2.01 with a bit of a Chloe/Smallville mixture. She helps Dean and Sam communicate with each other, but in the end is left feeling alone. Comments/suggestions, all is welcome :)

He awoke almost in a haze. Wondering how he ended up where he was. Everything was still a blur. His feet touched the cold aluminum floor, and he began to walk. He reached the nurse's station within seconds. Where was his brother? His father? What had happened to them? It started flooding back to him all at once. The accident. The last thing he remembered was a pair of headlights coming straight at them. After that everything went black.

"Hello. Hey I'm trying to find my brother. There was an accident and I just want to see if he's ok." Dean said calmly. "My father. Can you check on him for me to? Hey!" He snapped his fingers, but the nurse was not paying him any mind.

"What the hell is going on?" He started to walk the halls looking for anyone that would notice him. Hear him. He was at the point where he was yelling. Loud enough where he would usually be told to shut his mouth, but still no one could hear him.

He passed a room where a small, petite blonde sat alone on her bed. Crouched up, holding her knees, she sat there in silence wondering what she was doing there. She slowly began to rock back and forth.

"I swear I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy," she silently repeated to herself.

Dean overheard this and just shook his head. "Everyone is this place is crazy lady, including you."

At that moment she suddenly stopped and looked right at him as he passed by, unknowingly to him. When he was half way down the hall, she continued to rock.

He found Sam at his father's beside. They both looked good, considering. "Hey, I finally found you guys. Everyone in this place is seriously crazy. Dad, are you good enough to walk? We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Mid conversation, he realized that they couldn't hear him either. "What the hell." All of a sudden he felt like something was pulling at him, hard and fast. He couldn't catch his breath. Dean followed the tugging and entered a room in which doctors and nurses where surrounding a bedside trying to bring someone back. Again he felt the pain in his chest, so much that he dropped to his knees. That's when he got a good look at the person who lay in the hospital bed. It was him.

With each compress they did, the more he felt himself flicker away. By this time, Dean came to the conclusion that for all those years of hunting things, ghostly things, he was now one himself. An earthbound spirit or something like it. Hell he didn't have a clue what was going on.

Once again he looked up, and to his dismay there was some sort of floating thing. Some demon. "Get away from me! GET AWAY!!" Without thinking he grabbed the arm and with everything he had, tried to pull it away. After a few moments the demon halted and disappeared.

After the room was cleared, Dean stood there in front of himself trying to figure out what was going on.

"Are you dead?" A small voice rang out behind him.

He turned around slowly and saw that she was looking right at him. Well the 'spirit' him anyways. "You can see me?"

--------

"It's kind of this thing I have lately. I don't know how or why, but yeah. That's why I'm in here. That's why people think I'm crazy." She turned, starting to walk away, when he stopped her.

"Wait." He followed her into the hallway and back down to her room. "So, what's your name?"

"Does it really matter? I mean your dead." She replied.

"Well that's kind of harsh don't you think? Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't ask a pretty lady her name." Dean said with a smirk.

"Sorry, it's just; well I don't think I should be talking to you. It'll make me seem a bit crazier then people already think I am." She retorted.

"I have to say though, it's kind of a relief finding someone who can actually see me, hear me. I've been walking around this place for hours just trying to find someone." He entered into her room right after her and took a place in the chair that was beside her bed. "So what is this place anyways? Where are we?"

"Hell," she said softly, climbing back into her bed. "Well that's what I refer to it anyways. It's what it feels like sometimes."

"Have you ever had this kind of thing happen to you before? I mean, seeing dead people. Well kind of dead people?" Dean asked.

"No. I mean stuff like this just started happening to me recently. I don't know. I can't explain how, or even why. At first I was scared. I felt alone, but now, I see," she chuckled, "spirits. Everywhere I go. I tried to talk to my friends about it, but they all thought I was crazy or hallucinating. I made the mistake of mentioning it all to my father, and well, here I am."

"Chloe? Who are you talking to?" Clark walked in the room looking around.

Chloe looked over to Dean then slowly up to Clark. "I um, well do you want the truth?"

"I thought we talked about this? We went over it several times; it's not possible for any of it." Clark said softly.

"No. You went over it several times. God Clark, of all the things that we have gone through, all the meteor freaks there as been, you don't think that any of this is possible? Out of all the people I thought I could trust it would be you, and now here you are, like you are everyday, telling me the same thing. Well you know what. I'm not crazy, and I don't think you should come visit me anymore." Chloe said upset.

"Chloe, I'm not trying to upset you. I'm trying to help you." Clark said trying to explain himself.

"No more. Just stop. Clark, I think you should leave." She said wiping just a small tear away from her cheek.

Clark left the room quietly.

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Hardly. Clark, he's just a good friend. Or was at least," Chloe responded.

Dean smirked. "Hey can you do me a favor? I know it's a lot to ask with, well all this stuff that's going on but."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. Maybe it will get my mind off a few things," she tried to smile.

"Well, I need you to tell my brother about what I saw, and that you can hear me, see me. He'll believe you." He shrugged his shoulders, "It's what we do."

"I, I don't know." She was hesitant, as she should be.

"Chloe, please. I need your help. I need you to do this for me. I'm not used to begging, and well, I don't do it. I'm just asking for your help," he asked.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll help you. So who's your brother, and where can I find him?" she said giving in.

------

"Dean, come on man you got to hear me. I need you to wake up," Sam said pleadingly.

"Sam?" Chloe said creeping slowly into the room where Dean lay in a comatose state and Sam sitting loyally by his side.

He looked over at her confused. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. Well I know of you. Your brother told me about you," Chloe said hoping she didn't sound strange.

"You know my brother?" Sam questioned.

"We just met recently actually." She smiled and walked closer to him.

Sam stood up and moved over to her, "I'm sorry, I don't want to sound rude, but there's a lot going on right now."

She cut him off before he could finish, "I know, I'm here to help. This is going to sound strange, but well, Dean said you would understand." She looked over to where Dean was standing, or well his spirit. Chloe began to tell Sam everything. What she can do, and that Dean was in the room with them at that exact moment. She repeated everything Dean was telling her, and after it was all said and done, Sam smiled.

"I have to tell you, it's kind of a relief coming across someone who doesn't think I'm literally going insane," Chloe said smiling.

"Well when you do what we have been doing for so long, it's not hard to believe," Sam stated.

The two of them sat and talked for awhile, with Dean interrupting them every so often. Chloe never felt as comfortable as she did in that moment, talking about something that her friends didn't understand.

"Does he know how to fix this?" Sam asked concerned.

Dean looked over towards Chloe with a half smirk. "Tell him I have no idea. I don't know what is going on, but he needs to know about what I saw."

"What did you see?" Chloe said intrigued.

Sam looked around wondering what his brother was saying, how he was doing. "What is he saying?"

Chloe held up her pointer finger gesturing to him to give her a minute. Dean continued to explain to her about the being that he saw hovering above him. He tried to remember ever detail and went over it several times. While she was repeating it all to Sam, Dean had to correct her a few times, which of course irritated her.

Sam stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. You've been such a big help. I can't thank you enough, but this is more or less a family thing, and well I think I need to talk with my dad. Alone.

Chloe was taken aback. "Excuse me? After all that I helped you with. Sat here and listened. For god's sake I helped you communicate with your almost dead brother!" She was shouting rather loudly by this time and continued past Sam in the doorway. "Next time you need help, don't bother asking me." Chloe looked from Sam to Dean, "Either of you." She stormed out and headed back to her room. They both heard her door slam from down the hall.

"Well that went well," Dean said to himself. He followed Sam toward the other end of the hallway to where their dad's room was. He was awake and alert, and when Sam came in, he didn't waste any time. He told his dad everything.

"You let me take care of this Sam." His dad sat up and turned to him.

"Take care of what dad? We can't even see it. The reaper, it…." Sam was trailing off. His eyes were filling with tears, but he held them back.

"I know Sam, I know." His dad put his hand on his shoulder and used it to help him get up.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Getting dressed. I told you, I'm going to take care of it Sammy. Don't you worry."

--------

Chloe was pacing back and forth in her room. It was time for her to come to a decision on what she was going to do. Everyday the doctors asked her and everday she said the same thing. No. Today was different though. Today was the day she decided to say yes.

"Chloe, I have to ask you again. Are you sure?" Doctor Elias questioned.

"Yes. I am. I thought about it, and this, this thing I have. I want it to go away. I don't," tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I don't want it anymore. It's this burden that I can't handle."

"Ok, well we will start the preparations and schedule first thing tomorrow." Elias, headed for the door, "and Chloe, don't worry. Everything is going to be ok. You'll be back to your old self in no time."

Chloe laid back down on the bed, turned to her side, and that night, she cried herself to sleep.

------

Sam arrived at the hospital early, and the moment he did there were doctors and nurses everywhere. Fearing the worst, he started to run towards his brother's room. He was awake. He was sitting up watching the television like nothing happened.

"Dean? How, wha?" He was speechless.

"Hey Sammy, how about you go find me one of those doctors so I can get the hell out of here," Dean said smiling.

Sam chuckled in relief, until he realized there was one thing missing. Their dad.

"Where's dad? Is he still in his room, does he know your awake?" Sam questioned.

"Dad, he um, he left Sam. He said he had to get back out there. You know how dad is," Dean said with a smirk.

--------

Finally it was time. He was anxious enough as it is to get out of that place. "So what do you say Sammy, time to hit the road or what."

Sam shuck his head, and they both started down the hallway.

Chloe emerged from her room right in front of them, still in her hospital gown. She looked over at them and turned the other way and started walking.

"Hey, Chloe." Sam called, going after her.

He touched her on the shoulder and she turned around. Dean caught up with them and was just in awe.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for your help with Dean here. I know it didn't seem like it, but I really appreciated everything you did." Sam said sincerely.

"Hi, I'm Dean; in case you didn't know," holding his hand up as to say hi.

Chloe was shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about, and seeing as I don't know you, I would appreciate it if you would remove your hand."

Sam was confused, more so then Dean. "Chloe, I…"

"Listen, I'm tired, and I don't feel like talking so if you don't mind," she walked past them and headed back for her room.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sam asked turning to Dean.

"I think I would remember a girl like that Sammy," Dean stated.

"Must have been the reaper, or something with your memory that when you were brought out of it, you don't remember anything prior," Sam mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, ok buddy, so are you coming or what?" Dean said holding his car keys out. "I know my baby misses me."

Sam was looking back towards her room, and still couldn't understand the fact that she didn't remember a thing about helping them. He passed one of the doctors in the hallway and stopped them. "Excuse me, but do you know what happened to the girl in room 33?"

Doctor Elias looked at him, "Are you family?"

"I'm her cousin. Her dad couldn't make it today and I just wanted to see how she was doing," he lied.

"Well the surgery went well, as good as could be expected actually. She took really well to it, and things seem to be fine. There is a bit of a memory loss, but nothing to worry about. She'll be back to herself in no time," Elias smiled and headed down towards the nurses station.

"Doctor!" Sam called after her.

When she stopped, he walked up to her with more questions. "Sorry, to keep asking, but what was the surgery for, and will she remember anything that happened before the surgery?"

Doctor Elias looked at him confusingly, "My dear, I thought you knew, being family and all."

"See, well my uncle wanted to keep things quiet, but I just want to make sure this was the right thing to do," once again telling a lie, Sam was trying to figure out what happened to her.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you either. What I can tell you is that the memory loss won't affect her all that much. She will remember bits and pieces, but not everything. There is always that hope that she will regain it in time. You'll have to trust us," Elias walked away leaving Sam with more questions then what he had before.

"Hey Sammy, let's go," Dean called out to him.

Sam turned and headed out with Dean, promising himself that one day he'll come back to this place hoping that she would remember them, and how she helped. After all he had his brother back, and in a way it was because of her.


End file.
